


Run to Me

by argentscoyote



Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i just watched beautiful creatures and, lowkey how s6 shouldve gone, my god talk about art, that last scene, that song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: A boy which she had forgotten. A boy which she now remembers.





	Run to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by the last scene in Beautiful Creatures, especially Run to Me by thenewno2. Highly recommend listening to it while reading.

She’s forgotten him. He shouldn’t be surprised. People tend to forget you when you get erased from existence.

Stiles has tried to remind himself that it’s not her fault and it’s not his fault. It’s the damn Ghost Rider’s fault. If they hadn’t taken him, if he still existed, then she wouldn’t be driving away now, on a road trip going god knows where with people she barely knows. He wants to tell her not go, wants to tell her to stay, to stay with him. But he can’t. You can’t communicate on the other side. He knows because this entire time while she’s been slowly forgetting him and withdrawing herself and planning to run away and meeting strange people in bars, he’s tried to scream out to her. He’s tried to cry her name and beg her to come find him, but alas, she cannot hear him, and he has to go on being able to see her but never being able to be heard by her. And that is perhaps the cruelest thing the universe could ever do to a man.

Stiles is forced to relive all their memories as he watches her approach the town border. He thinks of the first time they met, really met, that day at Eichen, and how he was slowly losing his mind and she somehow became the one stability that kept him together. He remembers teaching her about the life of a teenager, helping her slowly integrate back into human society after all the years she had been away. He remembers the support at lacrosse games. He remembers the study sessions that turned into make out sessions and the countless times she showed up in his bed in the middle of the night with her only explanation being that she didn’t want to be alone.

He remembers it all, and it hurts. It hurts so much that he can’t watch her leave.

He looks away.

 

*****

 

She’s approaching the town sign, the one that marks where Beacon Hills ends and starts. She feels so livid. So alive and so ready to get out of this godforsaken town. She’s waited months to leave, and now she finally is _. Good riddance,_ _Beacon Hills,_ she thinks _. You will not be missed._

The sign is in front of her. And then it’s behind her.

And suddenly, she’s not so livid. Something shifts, changes, makes her rethink her decision to leave. Deep down in her heart, she can feel it – this isn’t right. Something is missing.

Someone is missing.

Flashes of dark hair and pale skin dance across her mind. Images are blurry. Images become clearer. Plaid shirts and khakis. Moles doting the cheeks and mouth and neck. Soft hands that have held her throughout the cold nights. A scar, right by the stomach which she has run her fingers across countless times. Deep laughter and the softest of sweet whispers. It’s all suddenly so clear now. A boy which she had forgotten. A boy which she now remembers.

The car stops, pulls over to the side of the road, and she’s tumbling out the second she can. She runs towards the border, towards the sign, unsure of what or who she is running too but knowing nonetheless that she _has_ to run. The name comes without her even realizing it.

_“Stiles!”_

He is no longer looking away and she has not stopped running towards him.


End file.
